Never seen anything quite like you
by CallMeEli
Summary: She didn't know when she ever got this soft but god, as she stared longer at the epitome of happiness around her arms, she didn't know how lucky she got. She finally admitted herself then and there - Beca Mitchell was so damn in love. Song Fic. Bechloe. Fluff. Oneshot


_**A/N: Totally didn't even plan on writing this. I was on a roll of writing my essays. I finished 1/3 essays then this song came up and I just suddenly couldn't stop myself. Fluffy Bechloe Oneshot.**_

 _ **This is a song fic based on the live version of Never seen anything quite like you by The Script (Live at Ziggo Dome) in Amsterdam.**_

 _ **No, I didn't proof read it. I read it twice to be exact. I just needed this out of my head. It maybe too cheesy and lame for some of you who can't take that much.**_

 ** _P.S: Chicago does not exist in this world, I'm sorry._**

 _ **Enjoy. x**_

Unfortunately, Pitch Perfect is not mine. 

* * *

An annoying ringing startled her awake from her deep slumber as she groaned loudly which was muffled by her pillow. She hoped that ignoring it would stop the caller but she was proven wrong as the ringing has started again few seconds after it died down. Beca reluctantly opened her heavy eyes, looking around blindly for her phone. After moments of flailing around like a fish out of water, the brightness of her phone light blinds her for a minute. She shuts her eyes while hitting the answer button.

"BECA MITCHELL. I need you to explain to me this public display without any care of your personal image -"

The voice of her publicist stung her eardrums as she pulled the device away from her ears. She sat upright leaning on the bed frame and took the chance to glance at the time revealing it was 8:30 in the morning on a Sunday. Her blood boiled in exasperation as she could still hear her agent's muffled rant.

That was the unfortunate downside of becoming the famous Beca Mitchell. She gained some unwanted people who lectured her of what she does in public more than her own parents ever did. She wondered what she did this time round.

As the ranting seemed to subside on the other line, the brunette finally put the device back on her ears ready to hear whatever nonsense her agent had for her non-coffee fueled self this early in the morning. She blinked a few times, sleep still in her eyes, clearing her throat.

"What did I do again?"

Her agent, Sam let out a deep sigh from the other line, "There's a video The Script just released and you are seen to be very lovey dovey with one of your best friends in the show. The camera angles at both of you at certain times and now the Internet has gone crazy."

Unfortunately for Beca, her memory served to fail her at the early hours of the day, "Huh. The Script? Lovey Dovey? The fuck?"

With another deep but longer sigh, "Just.. What did we tell you about public displays? We now have to go through all the process for you to release an official announcement of your relationship. And as much as you love your privacy, you kind of screwed yourself over."

Beca, who was now in deep confusion of who and what relationship her agent is talking to her about, her faced scrunched up, eyes narrowed trying to pull out all the information that had happened before but she came out empty.

After a few moments of silence, Sam finally understanding Beca would have to be actually sane and awake to actually process the information that she had thrown at her, she released yet another sigh, "Okay. I know it's an early Sunday, Mitchell. But I need you to check out the video as soon as you can once you had your coffee and do everything you need to do to get your brain awake. Call me then."

The sound of the call ending shook Beca's trance state back to normal as she stared mouth agape at her phone. She let the device slide down from her hands and head fall back on the bed frame. She looked around her dimly lit bedroom of her LA apartment, the sun rays trying to escape her dark curtains to remind her of the time of day but she ignored it laying back down to rest on her pillow, her eyes falling back shut, her breathing getting deeper as she let herself fall back to sleep. Sam could wait another 2 hours.

. . .

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe was making herself and her roommate some breakfast in her dorm room at UC Davis. The peaceful mornings like these she appreciated the roommate she had who cherished the calmness of it. She moved around making some bacon and eggs for the both of them while her roommate Sharon played music from YouTube as she sipped her cup of coffee. The song suddenly transitioned to one of her favorites as she casually hummed along with what sounded like a live version.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Chloe turned around to the sound of her room mate's surprised tone. She shot her a questioning look watching her stick her face so close to her laptop screen. She turned off the stove and placed the food on the plate ready to serve before she started questioning her roommate. She noticed how the song kept pausing and playing as she watched Sharon clicking then rewinding the song back and forth.

"What are you doing, Sharon?" Chloe raised an amused eyebrow at her roommate who was still going back and forth sticking her face close to the screen then backing away with her eyebrows up her hair line.

Sharon's hazel eyes widened as she now met Chloe's gaze. The redhead furrowed her brows as she observed her roommate looking more wild with her messy black hair tied up in a bun with her wide eyes directed at her.

" _You_ -what. _Her_?! She...-close. _Lord_." She let out some type of scoff with seemed to hold a mixture of disbelief and delight.

Chloe's face broke into an amused grin as she tried to stifle her laugh, "Words, Shar. Use words. I don't understand?"

Sharon's mouth formed into a wide smile as she shook her head. "I knew you weren't an open book as you seemed to be."

The redhead tilted her head in confusion.

"You and her, huh?" Her expression quickly changing from shocked to teasing. She grabbed a piece of bacon chewing on it while she stared at Chloe expectantly.

Chloe raised a challenging brow wondering what her roommate was getting at. Sharon simply turned her laptop facing the redhead and pressed play.

Chloe felt her heart skip a few beats as her favorite song echoed around the kitchen room while she watched the live version in front of her, re-living the moment. She bit her lip to hold back a smile but betraying her as she glanced up to meet her teasing roommate's excited hazel eyes and in awe matching her 1000megawatt grin.

Chloe let out a chuckle as the song ended, her body suddenly feeling extra giddy and more alive. She didn't even have her coffee yet.

"Huh. I didn't know that was being filmed.." Chloe started as nibbled on her bacon with a big smile on her face.

Sharon leaned forward, her hands propped under her chin, elbows on the table and food now forgotten, "Spill, Chloe Beale."

. . .

* * *

Beca stood in her sweatpants and an oversized Barden t-shirt that was tied on her side to fit on her waist as she stretched in the kitchen letting out a loud yawn. _Perks of living in your own apartment is looking like a slob without anyone to worry about seeing you,_ she thought to herself. She turned on the coffee pot as she opened her laptop that she left on the kitchen island last night.

The early morning encounter with her publicist flashed as a reminder as she sipped her black coffee while scrolling through her emails. She released a content sigh as she leaned back on the chair she sat on. When she reached halfway through her coffee she was ready to face whatever video her publicist was talking about. She only vaguely remembered her saying The Script which is the the band she saw with Chloe about a few months ago.

She resigned to opening her twitter account and just see the news from whatever she got tagged on. Only three words in a hashtag caught her eye immediately followed by a YouTube link. It led her to a live version of the song she held of high importance, that was being played in the same concert and place Beca took Chloe to see the band.

She bit her lip anxiously as she hit play and putting the video into full screen.

 ** _*flashback*_**

"Are you guys cool if we do another song?"

The crowd around them goes wild screaming as they now all switched to turn to the change of position the band had settled to play the next song which fortunately out of pure luck was right beside Beca and Chloe. Chloe clutched onto Beca's arm jumping excitedly up and down. Beca merely rolled her eyes in amusement.

"If you came with someone, who's your boyfriend or girlfriend. Or somebody that you're trying to make your boyfriend or girlfriends. Please pull them a little bit closer for this next song, it's called - Never seen anything quite like you."

As the instrumental plays in the background, Beca could feel her heartbeat thudding rapidly in her chest as she felt Chloe beside her change her position from her arms looped around Beca's to wrapping both her strong arms around the small brunette's waist and leaning her head right on her shoulder. Beca's arm automatically goes around Chloe welcoming her warmth with as much love as the redhead was giving.

"And I'm dedicating it to that girl right there" Danny, the singer points down at one of the fans.

See, Beca knew this song. It was too cheesy, too much gooey love stuff that kind of makes her feel uncomfortable and awkward but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Only because of the woman who was why she went to this concert in the first place. The said woman who was impossibly pulling her closer as they swayed as the instrumentals opened through the first verse.

"Here we go"

The piano instrumentals suddenly shot a giddy feeling through Beca's body, sending goosebumps around her arms and neck.

' _I think I want you more than want_  
 _And know I need you more than need_  
 _I wanna hold you more than hold_  
 _When you stood in front of me'_

Beca remembered the first time she ever listened to the song, she simply rolled her eyes at it. It was a typical cheesy, love song that wasn't different from any other one out there. That was till she heard Chloe singing it for the first time. It was still a new song from the band from their recent album, The Script being a little under rated so not everyone knew the song since it didn't play in the radio. It was a few months before the USO tour, a normal weekend and one of Beca's rare day offs back when they used to live in the small apartment at Brooklyn. Amy was nowhere to be seen probably in one of the guy's she was on and off sleeping with, which left Beca and Chloe the apartment to themselves like the usual. Beca was wakened by the soft sound of Chloe's humming which usual did the opposite effect but instead she was waking up to a feeling of a strange serene vibe that was floating in the confined space of their apartment. There was soft music playing in the background, barely audible but highlighting Chloe's moderately pitched humming more. She was moving around the kitchen cleaning as Beca sat upright slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes while she observed the redhead sway gracefully around the tiny spaced area in front of her.

A gentle smile grew on the brunette's lips as she leaned back her heart skipping a few beats at the sight of the redhead. The light squeak of the old fold out bed gave her away just as Chloe spun around an expression of surprise passing her face, quickly replaced by a delighted grin towards the DJ. Her electric bright blues meeting her midnight still-full-of-sleep eyes.

 _'I think you know me more than know_  
 _And you see me more than see_  
 _I could die now more than die_  
 _Every time you look at me_

 _Well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on_  
 _And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom_  
 _I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white_  
 _But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight_  
 _No, I've never seen anything quite like you'_

While the whole auditorium started singing along as well as Chloe, Beca took the opportunity to glance at the redhead in her arms. The entire dome arena suddenly became hushed around her as she stared at her best friend's features. The lights of the arena reflecting on her vibrant blue eyes as she watched the band playing right in front of her, her perfectly shaped lips singing the words of the song out loud with a smile that never left her face but only seemed to grow bigger.

 _'When it's right it's more than right_  
 _Cause you feel it more than feel_  
 _I could take this moment now_  
 _Right into the grave with me'_

Once she learned the redhead's new love for the band, she knew one day she had to take her to one of their concerts. Of course, that opportunity didn't show up till after the USO tour which was definitely almost forgotten till Theo casually mentioned The Script and the word tour in one sentence. Without a single thought, she demanded to know where to get tickets and how she would work extra hard for it. Theo did remind her how the tour was only in Europe but that didn't stop her from buying them anyway.

 _'Oh well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on_  
 _And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom_  
 _I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white_  
 _But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight_  
 _No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight_  
 _No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight'_

The USO tour was the official time when she had come to terms with her feelings for her best friend. The feelings were too intense to deny and she knew (even when she was with Jesse) she would do anything for the redhead. She didn't know why then but now she did, and she was ready to do something about it. Better late than never?

She didn't get the tickets till she was sure Chloe's schedule was clear and so was hers. She had work extra hours, produced and wrote 5 songs with barely any sleep for DJ Khaled which he was definitely proud nonetheless. It gave her the opportunity to take a week off. She had drove to Chloe's vet school which was nearly a 6 hour drive. Ever since they moved away from their apartment, they both had an unspoken promise of visiting each other no matter what. Beca, anxious as ever had the tickets (2 plane tickets to Amsterdam with their The Script concert tickets) in her backpack, thinking of how exactly to bring up the topic. She gnawed on her lip the whole drive, too nervous to think about how tired she was.

Luckily, Chloe's roommate was never there whenever Beca visited. She never really questioned it. She got to see her best friend the way she usually did back when they lived together, in casual jeans and a white v-neck shirt with no make up on, looking naturally beautiful. She bounced happily seeing Beca on her doorway. To say how Chloe reacted after revealing her surprise was a total success but also slightly embarrassing how the redhead basically lifted Beca effortlessly twirling her around in a bear hug and smothering her with kisses around the face. The brunette of course being herself just shrugged it off, "It's nothing dude. You deserve it. You love them"

Chloe beamed then- her smile, her eyes, her entire existence seemed to be dazzling emitting so much happiness. It made Beca want to melt right there. 

_'In your eyes oh in your eyes_  
 _In our hearts yeah in our hearts_  
 _Sometimes words just ain't enough_  
 _For this love that's more than love'_

She didn't know when she ever got this soft but god, as she stared longer at the epitome of happiness around her arms, she didn't know how lucky she got. She finally admitted herself then and there - Beca Mitchell was so damn in love. The butterflies in her stomach were already crazy till Chloe slowly lifted her head up from her shoulder, her glowing blue eyes meeting Beca's intense dark blue ones, a warm smile that she held so contagious the brunette couldn't help herself but smile twice as big.

They were still swaying with the music, but now Beca positioning herself properly so she was facing the redhead in her arms. The duos' faces somehow twice as close, their foreheads leaning against each other as they drowned themselves in each others gazes, the music around them enhancing each emotion that had been heightened. Beca finally joined in with singing as the last chorus played.

 _Well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on_  
 _And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom_  
 _I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white_  
 _But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight_  
 _No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight_

Beca leaned in placing a chaste kiss on the redhead's cheek as she sang the last lyric so softly and delicately right by her ear,  
"No, I've never seen anything quite like you tonight"

Chloe's heart soared with the crowds cheering that filled the whole arena as loudly as they can after the song ended. Beca felt the older's hands tighten around her waist and her hot breath on the crook of her neck where she placed a gentle kiss on it. They still slowly swayed hugging in each others arms while the band made their way out. The crowd still roaring in delight. Chloe finally pulled back a little bit, staring at her long time best friend who she had been so desperately in love with and finally felt all the love she felt be reciprocated back at her. She never felt so happy in her life.

They walked back into their hotel hand in hand, no words had been exchanged as the high of the whole day was still in their body. Before reaching their hotel room though, Beca nervously stopped at her tracks making Chloe stop with her. She nervously gnawed on her lip as she looked around at anything besides the woman in front of her. It was insane how she suddenly felt so confident earlier and now she was becoming a nervous wreck. The redhead's giggle made her look back at her though. Suddenly, her best friend's soft hands were now placed so gently on Beca's cheek which instantly calmed the dj's nerves. Beca's arms now enveloping the taller girls waist, her view of the redhead disappearing as their faces came closer and lips meeting for the first time. The touch sending electric shivers down their spine, so sweet, so tender, so everything they ever wanted and waited for so damn long.

. . .

* * *

Beca didn't notice the smile that grew on her face as she watched the whole live video. They were simply in the background on the right side of the band playing, clung into each other. The camera focused on all the couples and family moments around the arena including them. A few extra shots of them as well as the moment Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek.

The whole video sent a rush of nostalgia, which was kind of ridiculous judging it wasn't that long ago. But it made her feel so damn good and somehow she had gained all the energy the coffee failed to give her. They did their best to keep that moment private. That meant restricting Chloe from telling literally everyone via instagram that she went to Amsterdam out of all places during her week off with no other than Beca Mitchell. Also for Beca's sake they kept low key to keep her now new famous self under the radar. They've successfully pulled that off and their secret relationship (even against the Bellas) since that day. Only hanging out in far away places which were no where near the area of California or any hot spot hangout place. They liked it that way.

But of course because of the inevitability of the whole situation, it would've been revealed one way or another. Beca simply chuckled at herself leaning back on her chair shaking her head.

She felt her phone vibrate on the table, expecting Sam's name instead seeing Chloe's flashing instead. Her smile widened.

 _"Morning sleepy head."_

"Excuse you. I've been awake this whole time"

Chloe on the other line feigned a gasp, _"That's a miracle, Becs. On a Sunday? It's just 10am. Are you sure your clock isn't set 2 hours advance?"_

Beca rolled her eyes, "HarHar. Beale. Very funny. "

Chloe's soft chuckle echoed in the brunette's ear making her feel all giddy. "I'm guessing you've already seen the video?" Beca asked.

 _"Seen it? Played it twice. I didn't know you looked so in love with me. I'm flattered."_ Beca could hear the redhead's playful tone. She scoffed.

"Well I guess I have to admit that to the whole world now, huh"

" _Sam?"_

Beca simply sighed, "Yep. I guess it's time for that. Are you ready to get bombarded with all these questions? Y know I'm not."

Chloe smiled sympathetically, _"I know you hate the publicity, Becs. We'll go through it together."_

Beca leaned forward to prop her head up on the other hand, "I miss you."

" _I miss you too. 2 more weeks."_

"Mhm. 2 more."

 _"On the upside I've gained like 30,000 extra followers in instagram and twitter. Now I can admit to the world why I only date you coz of your fame!"_

Beca snorted laughing, "Why do I love you again, dork?"

 _"I'm aca-amazing."_

"You're aca-gross. And I'm aca-leaving. Oh god what have you done to me?! I have to call Sam. I'll call you later, Chlo. Love you."

. . .

A few hours later, after an agreement on the official announcement of Beca's relationship to the world wide web. A picture of Chloe kissing Beca on the cheek while she feigned a shocked expression had been posted on Beca's instagram. It had caused havoc and fans had officially gone crazy in the Beca Mitchell fandom. The caption included, " **We're dating, what the fu-? Since when?** " With Chloe Beale's accompanying post tagging her, adding fuel to the fire, a snapshot of them from the video looking in each others eyes - captioned " **Never seen anything quite like you"**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And as quickly that started, as quickly it will end. Though it took me iterally 4 hours. I had to stop and pretend I was studying at some moments so spare me. But I had fun writing this. You should totally see the video, its cute and I literally imagined the whole Bechloe scene happening lowkey at the side and a fan finds it and shares the whole world, basically._**

 _ **Too cheesy? Not your cup of tea? I tried, dude. It's 2am have a goodnight.**_

 _ **Xx**_


End file.
